


Choose Your Character!

by Altered_Karma



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: DnD 5e Stat Blocks, Gen, Not a fic, Zine piece, non-traditional format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altered_Karma/pseuds/Altered_Karma
Summary: Hey you, aspiring DnD player!Have you ever wanted to play as your favorite Kingdom Hearts Characters in a DnD Campaign?Well, here are some character designs for your perusal!Written for the Kingdoms and Keyblades DnD Zine!
Kudos: 3





	1. Sora, the Bright Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you're planning to use this in a campaign, please clear these with your DM first! There are extra powers and abilities not standard to 5e included in all of these stat blocks!

**Sora, The Bright Warrior**

_Level 10 Half-Orc Fighter, Neutral Good, Medium_

A young man from the Destiny Islands, he has fought Darkness time and again to preserve all the worlds. He draws strength from his friends, and tends to make them wherever he goes. Riku and Kairi are the closest of them all, though, and whether on his own or with them Sora is a force to be reckoned with.

Armor Class: 16 Proficiency Bonus: +4

Hit Points: 85 Weapons: Oathkeeper & Oblivion (Battleaxes 1d8+1d4 Radiant)

Speed: 30ft. 

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

16(+3) 15 (+2) 15 (+2) 11 (+0) 13 (+1) 15 (+2)

**Skills** : Persuasion, Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Animal Handling

 **Damage** **Resistances** : Radiant

 **Damage Vulnerabilities** : Darkness

 **Senses:** Darkvision, Passive Perception 11

**Details:**

**Actions** : Attack, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, Help, Hide, Ready, Search, Use an Object

 **Class and Archetype Feats** : Brute Force, Brutish Durability, Two Weapon Fighter, Great Weapon Fighter, Second Wind, Action Surge, Indomitable

 ** _Heart Speak_** : When speaking to neutral or allied parties, Sora can roll a Charisma check, and on a successful check can give the listeners advantage on their next roll.

 _ **Sheltering Heart**_ : Sora’s heart is a warm place to be. All fallen allies may reside in his heart, and through a certain ritual be brought back to life at a later time. Sora must be allies with the fallen.

**Special Attacks**

**_Zantetsuken_** : Holding his keyblades in a crossgrip, for 6 seconds (1 turn), Sora is too fast to see. Targets must make a Dex Saving throw and on a failed save take 2d12+2 slashing damage. Sora cannot move during his next turn. Usable twice per long rest.

 ** _Strike Raid_** : One or both Keyblades become a ranged weapon up to 60 feet. It may strike once or twice, and both attacks must be rolled for. Can be used twice per long rest.

 ** _Ars Arcanum_** : After rolling a critical success (natural 20), Sora may attack again without using an action or reaction.

 ** _Vicinity Break_** : When Sora is surrounded on three or more sides by enemies, he can make a wide opportunity attack. All but opponents are knocked back.

 ** _Fly_** : For an Action, Sora takes to the sky. For that turn and the next, his moving speed is 120 ft, and he has advantage on all attacks. Can be used once per 2 minutes, and outside of combat.

**Legendary Actions (5/5)**

**_Summon_** : Triggered by Critical HP, roll a d20, 15 above to pass, if successful summon one of the other Heart Members. If they are not originally physically nearby, the summoned ally remains for 1 minute.

 ** _Limit_** : When in the presence of an ally, when both Sora and the ally attack the same enemy, the enemy must make a CON saving throw. On a failed save, both Sora and his ally may make extra advantaged physical attacks. Allies may also provide a bonus effect of their own. Can be used twice per long rest/Once per ally.

  * In particular, when fighting alongside Kairi and Riku, the three may perform Trinity Limit, wherein Sora puts all of his strength into an attack. Wielding one Keyblade, he attacks one or multiple targets, dealing equally 3d20 Slashing. This attack does not miss. Cannot be used if Eternal Session (Riku) or Heart Song (Kairi) have already been used this LR. See Riku and Kairi’s sheets for their parts in this attack.



**_Drive_** : In the presence of an Ally, Sora can generate a cloak from their power. Said ally is incapacitated for the duration (2 minutes) of the spell. Each cloak varies with the ally being used, and multiple allies may be used in sync. Can be used once per long rest. Single Allies may produce the following cloaks:

 ** _Magic Cloak_** : Generated from magic casters, this cloak gives Sora the ability to channel various elements into his blade. All damage is converted to that type, and the type may change each turn.

 ** _Physical Cloak_** : Generated from fighters, this increases Sora’s AC by 1, and adds an extra 1d6 to any physical attack made per keyblade.

 ** _Final Cloak_** : A mix both, Sora wields one Keyblade and can channel damage types that extends to the extra 1d6. Additionally, Sora begins levitating, rendering any ground attacks null and adding a +2 to any DEX rolls.

**_Allies_** : The Guardians of Light: The Sentinel, The Princess, The Knight, The Wayfinder, The King, and The Dormant. Others: The King's Mage Donald, and The King's Knight Goofy, the Queen Minnie.


	2. Riku, the Dark Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku, the Warlock

**Riku, The Dark Sentinel**

_Level 10 Half-Elf Warlock, Chaotic Good, Medium_

Sora and Kairi’s older best friend. He’s competitive, but that’s often a cover for just how fervently he cares for and protects his friends. He was once waylaid by the Recusant, but now he fights firmly for the Light. Oftentimes he has to rescue others from trouble, which he does with skill and aplomb. Crossing him is a mistake, especially in the company of his friends.

Armor Class: 15 Proficiency Bonus: +4

Hit Points: 73 Spell Save DC: 15

Speed: 30ft Weapon/Spellcasting Focus: Way to Dawn (Shortsword 1d6 Piercing + 1d4 Radiant)

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

15 (+2) 11 (+0) 14 (+2) 14 (+2) 14 (+2) 17 (+3)

**Skills** : Arcana, Investigation, Persuasion, Intimidation, Deception, Survival, Stealth

 **Condition Immunities** : Blindness: gets a +5 to any checks for blindness

 **Damage Resistances** : Radiant, Darkness

 **Senses** : Sensitivity to Darkness (within 90 ft)

**Details** :

 **Actions** : Attack, Cast a Spell, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, Help, Hide, Ready, Search, Use an Object

 ** _Patron_** : The Archfey, Queen Titania of the Summer Court.

 ** _Class Features_** : Pact of the Blade, Fey Presence, Misty Escape, Beguiling Defenses

 ** _Dream Eater_** : Riku may on an ally or enemy put them to Sleep or enter their sleep, and depending on which, he can improve or disrupt the restfulness of their sleep. Allies gain advantage on CHA, INT, and CON checks for 8 hours, and increase their resistance to status effects by +5. Enemies gain disadvantage on the same, and Riku may Ready them against certain actions (such as surprise attacks or otherwise). Cannot be done in combat, one person per long rest.

 ** _Keyblade Master_** : Newly tested, Riku has earned the title of Keyblade Master. Amongst those who respect the order, particularly those of the Light, Riku cuts an impressive figure, and has advantage on CHA checks with them.

**Special Attacks**

**_Zantetsuken_** : Holding his keyblade in two-handed forward grip, for 6 seconds (1 turn), Riku is too fast to see. Targets must make a DEX Saving Throw and on a failed save take 2d6 Piercing and 2d6 Radiant damage. Riku cannot move during his next turn. Usable twice per long rest.

 ** _Dark Slash_** : Although he has conquered the darkness in his heart, Riku still has access to his dark energy. Replaces the 1d6 passive Radiant damage with 3d8 Dark. Usable thrice per long Rest.

 ** _Cantrip Channel_** : Riku can channel his cantrips (other than Blade Ward) into a cloak on his weapon. Add that cantrips damage dice and type to the Way of Dawn’s current stats.

**_Spellcasting_** :

 _Spell Slots 5th_ : O O

 _Cantrips_ : Blade Ward, Create Bonfire, Eldritch Blast, True Strike

 _Known 1st Lvl Spells_ : Sleep

 _Known 3rd Lvl Spells_ : Counterspell, Dispel Magic, Hypnotic Pattern, Remove Curse

 _Known 4th Lvl Spells_ : Blight, Elemental Bane

 _Known 5th Lvl Spells_ : Dream, Hold Monster, Seeming

 _Invocations_ :

Devil’s Sight, Eldritch Armor, Eldritch Smite, Superior Pact Weapon (UA), Thirsting Blade

**Legendary Actions (3/3)**

**_Oblivious_ : **When fighting Alone, Riku can summon the power of darkness to aid him. Roll a d6, and all enemies must make CHA or be bound. They may make a save attempt on their turn.

 ** _Combination Attacks_** : When in the company of a GoL or Others, Riku can make an extra physical attack as a bonus action.

 ** _Eternal Session Limit (Sora):_** When he is in the company of his best friend, they perform a rapid flurry of attacks that deal 3d12+3d6 slashing, 3d6+4 Radiant, then one final slashing attack of 2d12 slashing damage. Uses up all of Riku’s remaining Spell Slots, once per long rest.

 ** _Blue Skies_** : Riku’s paired attack with Kairi. Magic swarms between them, a light brighter than most can stand blossoming from seemingly nowhere. Both Cast their strongest spells at the target, and add 1d12 Radiant damage. Once per LR

 ** _Trinity Limit_** : Riku is never stronger than when he’s with Sora and Kairi. They attack as a group, Riku casts Blight at the 5th level regardless of spell slots, supporting Sora and Kairi from the rear. Cannot be used if Eternal Session has been used in the same waking period, once per Long Rest.

**_Allies_** : The Guardians of Light: The Princess, the Warrior, The Knight, The King, The Wayfinder, and The Dormant. Others: The King's Mage Donald, the King's Knight Goofy, The Queen Minnie.


	3. Kairi, the Hearty Princess

**Kairi, The Hearty Princess**

_Level 10 Human Paladin, Lawful Good, Medium_

She washed up on the shores of the Destiny Islands as a child, and has been inseparable from Sora and Riku since then. Her heart is pure light, and she follows it and her oath to the ends of the worlds, usually after Sora and into all sorts of trouble. Still, this Princess of Heart is not one to be underestimated, especially when she has something to protect.

Armor Class: 16 Proficiency Bonus: +4

Hit Points: 82 Spell Save DC: 16

Speed: 30ft. Weapon: Destiny’s Embrace (Longsword 1d8+4 Radiant) 

STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA

17 (+3) 14 (+2) 13 (+1) 12 (+1) 15 (+2) 19 (+4)

**Skills** : Athletics, Insight, Survival, Arcana

 **Damage Resistances** : Radiant, Darkness (Half Damage for both)

 **Senses** : Awareness of Darkness (within 150 feet)

**Details** :

 **Actions** : Attack, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, Help, Hide, Ready, Search, Use an Object

 ** _Oath_** : Oath of the Ancients

 ** _Class and Oath Based Feats_** : Aura of Courage, Aura of Protection, Divine Sense, Lay On Hands, Divine Smite

 ** _Holy Quest_** : Kairi’s Holy Quest is a multi-purpose one. She is charged with protecting her friends and her home from the forces of darkness,and she knows that all of this can be brought into reality if the Recusant is defeated.

 ** _Princess of Heart_** : Kairi is one of the coveted Princesses of Heart, within whom there is no darkness at all. All radiant typed attacks gain +1 to damage.

 ** _Lost Hearts_** : Because of her pure heart and a mysterious magic, Kairi can guide lost hearts.

**Special Attacks**

**_Rebound_** : On an attack typed with Kairi’s resistant damages, half damage bounces back onto the enemies that attacked.

 ** _Ally Bonus_** : When in the company of an ally that is not Sora or Riku, Kairi can make a third attack without using a reaction. When in the presence of Sora or Riku, she can make a paired advantage attack that coincides with the type of attack (physical, ranged magic) as them.

 ** _Heart Song_** : Kairi’s Limit with Sora. A bright light springs forth from between the two of them, and they leap at their foe. They both make physical attacks with their Keyblades, and add 2d6 Radiant to the total. May attack multiple targets.

 ** _Blue Skies_** : Kairi’s paired attack with Riku. Magic swarms between them, a light brighter than most can stand blossoming from seemingly nowhere. Both Cast their strongest spells at the target, and add 1d12 Radiant damage. Once per LR,

When both are present, they can perform Trinity Limit, in which Kairi’s oath burns through her and she can make an attack that may target up to three enemies. Targets share equally 3d12 Slashing and 4d6 Radiant Damage, and this attack cannot miss, but may be resisted or countered. Once Per Long Rest, can’t be used if Heartsong or Blue Skies has been cast.

**Spellcasting:**

_1st Level_ : O O O O

 _Known 1st Level_ : Ensnaring Strike (R), Speak with Animals (R), Searing Smite, Shield of Faith, Cure Wounds

 _2nd Level_ : O O O

 _Known 2nd Lvl Spells_ : Misty Step (R), Moonbeam (R)

 _3rd Level_ : O O

 _Known 3rd Lvl Spells_ : Plant Growth (R), Protection from Energy (R)

**Legendary Actions (5/5)**

**_Death Defying_** : May resist any attack that takes her HP to 0. Only for attacks guaranteed to take her to 0.

 ** _Plane Travel_** : She can temporarily leave her current plane and visit another, returning anywhere within her line of sight. While in the other plane, she may speak, see, and be heard by individuals in other, though they cannot physically interact.

 ** _Light Turn_** : Undead, charmed, or possessed creatures cannot stand the light that emanates from this princess. All such creatures within 60 feet of Kairi turn for 10 minutes into allies of Kairi. If one such creature is a person under the influence of a spell, the spell is brought to an end.

**_Allies_** : The Guardians of Light: The Warrior, The Sentinel, The King, The Knight, The Wayfinder, and The Dormant. _Others_ : The other Six Princesses of Heart.


End file.
